1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a proton conductor and a proton conductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proton conductor used for a fuel cell or the like is known. FIG. 8 shows a proton conductor described in Japanese Patent No. 4887791. The proton conductor shown in FIG. 8 includes a non-porous hydrogen-transmissive metal 300, a proton conversion layer 302, and a glass electrolytic layer 301. Japanese Patent No. 4887791 discloses that a catalyst layer of an island-like structure is used as the proton conversion layer 302 and the glass electrolytic layer 301 is made thin, so that a proton conductor having a high mechanical strength and a small film resistance is realized.